1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a passive exercise device. In particular, the exercise device includes a back portion which imparts an oscillating motion to the upper body while a user is seated. The oscillating back portion can be utilized with a conventional reclining chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passive exercising apparatuses have been developed to impart movement to various portions of a user's body. For example, devices have been designed to raise the upper portion of a user's body while the user's lower body remains horizontal. In this manner, the abdominal muscles are flexed. Passive exercise devices are particularly useful for invalids and overweight persons.
Representative prior art believed to be sufficient for an adequate background is next described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480 shows an exercise machine for rocking a person while seated in a chair.
U.S. Pat. 1,733,919 discloses a chair which is given a zigzag movement by fastening the chair to a crank shaft which is adapted to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,841 shows a chair seat mounted on a rigid chair frame. The seat oscillates about a vertical axis which appears to pass through the seat. Each of a pair of back sections appear to oscillate about separate axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,052 describes an automatic rocker and glider which is oscillated by a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,017 shows a passive exercising apparatus which moves the torso with respect to the legs, or from a prone to a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,608 discloses a rocking chair or cradle with a rocking mechanism. An automatic rocking means comprises an electric motor and a crank rotatably driven by a motor.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,537 teaches a passive exercising apparatus comprising a first stationary horizontal platform connected to a second platform forming a lengthwise extension of the first platform and connected thereto for relatively pivotal or rotative movement. A drive mechanism is supported below the second platform to be selectively pivoted up and down or back and forth around its central longitudinal axis so as to vary the type of exercise obtained.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable that a passive exercise apparatus impart an oscillating motion to the upper body when a user is seated. Furthermore, it is also desirable that such an apparatus be capable of a simultaneous rocking motion. It is also desirable that a conventional reclining chair be equipped to both recline and oscillate the upper body as achieved by the present invention.